Queen of the Night
by flipnotes
Summary: Takes place in Kino Der Toten, and I do suggest you read the bold headings first. There is cussing due to Dempsey's potty mouth. Everyone is trapped inside this theater of hell, but is this their reality? OC involved.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and my first attempt to a RichtofenxOC. I've been playing COD for two weeks now and have only been playing the Zombies portion of the game, and don't know much about the story. I did a little research on the four characters and have an idea of what they may be like in real life. Now for this next part, I understand someone just being zapped into the game is predictable and overly used in a lot of other stories relevant to games, so let's just say they aren't in a game, this is real life to them, the box floating away and the guns on the wall are still going to be in the story, and it'll be the work of Dr. Maxis and Samantha playing with them. If you think my OC is becoming too much of a Mary Sue (which I hope she won't be) by all means, be brutal and tell me what to fix. And also if I miss something about the characters, do tell me. I haven't played the story mode for COD at all yet. I want to play the story mode when I have my own console and game, not just at my friend's house.**

* * *

How long has it been since they have been stuck in this cinema? Who else was alive and fighting against these zombies? When was the last time they had an actual meal?

Dempsey was upstairs in the lobby decapitating zombies with his knife after shooting them about four times. He let out approval grunts and "OOO-rahs!" as they fell to the floor. Nicholai was downstairs slaying his share of zombies. He ran from one window to the other, making sure none of the zombies broke through. He'd mutter from time to time about vodka and how killing the zombies reminded him of killing his wives. Takeo was downstairs with Nicholai taking care of the windows in the room next to the lobby. He talked about how Nicholai had no honor if all he wanted to do was be drunk. Richtofen was upstairs standing by the door that led to the next room. He refrained from throwing grenades as he feared it would make holes on the floor. He squealed in utter delight as the zombies' blood misted his face. The voices in his head told him where the zombies would come out from next. He hurried to the window the voices in his head instructed him to go to, and sure enough there were zombies.

Once they finished their round, the four huddled together around the box. Luckily for them, it was in the lobby. They all took a gun from the box and left it alone fearing they'll encounter Samantha's teddy bear.

"Nicholai needs some rest… and some more vodka!" he shouted and pounded the bloody floor with his fist. It took out the last of his energy and he collapsed on the floor in a deep sleep. Takeo shook his head and muttered something in Japanese. Everyone got a good look at each other; a bloody and sleep deprived mess.

Richtofen cleared his throat. "It'z bezt if ve all get zome rest. Ve can go to ze upper room vrou ze teleporter." He looked at all the blood everyone and swallowed hard. He licked his lips a few times before tearing his eyes away. He walked off from everyone before the voices told him to spill more blood.

Dempsey shivered and felt his arm hair rising. Richtofen freaked him out, and sometimes he couldn't stand fighting alongside him. It's the fact that Richtofen _loves_ spilling blood and getting it all over him that freaks Dempsey out. He always made sure to keep an eye on the doctor to make sure he wouldn't sneak up behind anyone and try cutting their heads off or anything. Takeo gave nothing away about how he felt when Richtofen was examining all the blood on him. He looked back at Nicholai, who was snoring rather obnoxiously.

Takeo looked back to Dempsey. They couldn't just leave him here like how Richtofen probably would. "You, uh, wanna give me a hand?" Dempsey asked. Takeo make a swift nod. Dempsey hand one of Nicholai's arms around his neck, and Takeo had the other. They half carried, half dragged his body down to the theater where they found Richtofen pacing back and forth on the stage. His muttering was inaudible, and he didn't seem to notice them approaching, nor Nicholai's snoring.

"Richtofen… Dr. Richtofen… Edward!" Takeo snapped. He felt almost insulting that he had to use the doctor's first name. Richtofen jerked his head up and saw his fellow comrades ready to go to the upper room.

He scurried over into the teleporter after scanning the room to make sure there weren't any other surprises. Once it was clear, they teleported to the upper room. A nauseating light blue swept over them and they saw a few lightning bolts before feeling morphed as they teleported. Richtofen held his head. There was a mixture of pain for teleporting and he was having a mental argument with the voices. Dempsey held his stomach and he and Takeo flopped Nicholai down in a corner. Takeo got on his hands and knees, crawled a few feet away from Nicholai, and curled in a ball and fell asleep.

Dempsey realized he was still awake with Richtofen. Watching him from the corner of his eye, Dempsey went to an open corner and sat down. He was feeling pretty wipe out himself. _All this blood is sickening…_ he thought. There was blood dried on his skin that he thought would hurt if he tried scratching it off.

He looked up and saw Richtofen licking his hand. The very sight of him doing so was almost enough for Dempsey to vomit. "Doc… what _are_ you doing?" he didn't try to mask the disgust in his voice. Why should he?

Richtofen looked up with wide green eyes. "Licking my vound. One of ze zombies got me vhile I vas having fun," he smiled childishly as he remembered shooting all the zombies and the one that managed to bite him.

Dempsey didn't want to say anymore, but he was curious. "Shouldn't you clean it with _doctor_ tools, or something? You should know more about that kind of thing than I do."

Richtofen glared at him. "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot like yourzelf," he gestured to a bag beside him. "I don't have any vater, zo I'm uzing my zaliva." Not long after, he pulled out a cloth from the bag and wiped off the blood around his bite. He disinfected it, loving the sharp stings, and wrapped his hand in gauze. He noticed Dempsey gaping at him, and Richtofen couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. "All done, Dempzey. Now go to zleep."

Dempsey looked taken aback at Richtofen's orders. Richtofen turned over so his back was facing Dempsey and he fell asleep. Dempsey grunted before turning around to face his corner and get some sleep himself.

* * *

Dempsey woke up and ripped himself off the floor. He cursed at how the blood made him stick to the wooden floor so easily. Everyone else was awake, watching Dempsey struggle to get up.

Richtofen let out a few obnoxious laughs Dempsey glared at him. "Come on, marine. Too much for you, ja?" he mocked and continued to laugh.

Once Dempsey was on his feet, he marched over and chin checked Richtofen. His insane laughter was cut short and he stumbled back a bit. He rubbed his chin softly, obviously liking his new pain that his smile so clearly gave away. Dempsey shuddered, how could anyone be so masochistic?

"You're a real piece of work, freak…" Dempsey spat.

"You need vodka, no?" Nicholai said. He wished he had some vodka right now. Dempsey wished to smash a vodka bottle over Richtofen's head.

Takeo coughed out loud to break the tension. Richtofen smiled sadistically at Dempsey and thought of so many ways to torture his puny mind. He just needed the right tools.

"We need pran," Takeo said. "More zombies come, and we just shoot. No strategy."

Dempsey was glad everyone spoke English. It's not like he had Google Translate or anything.

Nicholai scratched his head. "Nicholai thinks we should upgrade weapons. Then we split up. Someone stay here, bomb zombies. Others stick to a room and guard windows." Dempsey was impressed. He thought he was going to say something about vodka.

"There's a lot of rooms and a lot of windows, Nicholai. And there's only four of us," Dempsey said.

"Vhat iz vrong, Dempzey?" Richtofen sneered. "Too much for you?"

"Stop, Richtofen," Takeo snapped before Dempsey could say anything. "We need to be team," he turned to Dempsey. "No arguing."

"But-" Dempsey protested.

"No!" Takeo's voice was thick and commanding. Richtofen snickered. Dempsey dropped his thoughts and turned to Nicholai.

"So how should we divide this?" No doubt there will be a lot of zombies and dogs coming out after them. This room is the only safe spot in this entire madhouse. Only one person will be safe from the zombie assault.

"We need doctor alive in case we get bad wound," Nicholai looked at Richtofen's hand. Richtofen hid his injured hand behind his back. He should really put his glove back on. While doing so, Takeo spoke.

"It's best if you stay here, Richtofen." That was two votes.

Dempsey's jaw dropped. "Let's feed him to his pals! It might as well be a fucking family reunion for him!" He couldn't believe they were going to let a sociopath stay alive.

Richtofen laughed hysterically. "You zink little vords hurt me?" he shook his head in disappointment.

Dempsey turned to face Nicholai and Takeo. "Don't tell me you guys actually _trust_ this psychopath!"

Nicholai laughed but it soon turned to jagged coughing. "Nicholai trust no one except guns and vodka. But vodka no save Nicholai's life if touched by zombie."

Takeo nodded his head slowly, not sure if he should agree with everything Nicholai said. Richtofen tried not to laugh himself. "All you guyz really need ze doctor. Not zurprizing…" he started hearing voices in his head. "… Zere'z zomeone elz?"

He peered out from the projector room down to theater. The seats were completely destroyed and swamped with dead zombie bodies and plastered with blood and organs. Richtofen loved the scenery, and he felt even more sadistically happy knowing he was the cause of thoughts were broken when he saw some zombies running towards the dressing room and falling before they get there. Everyone was in this room. So who could be down there? Once all the zombies were dead, they saw someone step out onto the stage.

Dempsey squinted in disbelief. "Is that a _girl_?"

Another human, let alone a girl, was the last thing they expected to see around here. How did she get here?

"Let he die."

Dempsey shot Richtofen a glare. "Excuse me, doc?"

Richtofen looked at Dempsey and spoke slowly. "Let. Her. Die. Ve don't need anozer nuisance on our handz."

"I know you're crazy, Richtofen, but how could you be so cold? There could be other living people too-"

"And I can experiment on zem-"

"You know what-"

"Enough!" Takeo's voice was solid and sharp. He felt like taping the two to a wall and gagging them so they won't fight anymore.

Richtofen felt like her was completely right about himself. Dempsey on the other hand couldn't stand it.

"I'm going down there and seeing if she's okay."

"What about upgrading weapons?" Nicholai protested. Dempsey ignored him and teleported back to the lobby where they were in the beginning. "Oh great… Richtofen, you are prick."

Richtofen watched the girl. She had a lot of blood covering her body mixed with dirt. She could be sick or is becoming sick. It looked like she hasn't brushed her hair for a few days, or a few weeks. Moments later she was aiming her gun at something. Richtofen saw it was Dempsey, and he squeezed his uninjured hand in a fist and bit his lower lip in hopes she'd kill him. He longed to see his skull open. Instead, she lowered her gun, and Dempsey waved to the projector room for everyone to come down.

Takeo sighed. He didn't want to meet this new girl. No body did except for Dempsey.

"Maybe it'z been too long zince he'z zeen a woman," he turned to Takeo. "Do you zink he would've turned gay?"

Takeo didn't even look at Richtofen. He didn't want to have any thoughts like that.

Nicholai muttered something in Russian then said, "You know she could be worthless like my last wife… Or crazy like third… Or die like a few of my wives, heh heh."

Richtofen smiled. "Let uz zee vat zis new female haz to zay. Zen ve can kill her." He laughed to himself, and they all teleported back to the lobby and went up to Dempsey and the new girl.

Dempsey was engaging in conversation with her before Richtofen interrupted. "Voo are you?" He pointed a gun at her and she responded by doing the same.

"Dude, where are your manners?" Dempsey knocked the gun away from the girls' face. Richtofen took a few steps to give them some space, but he still wanted to see her blood mix in with the zombies.

Nicholai wasn't as sadistic as Richtofen, but the thought of beating her to a bloody pulp crossed his mind. He muttered to himself about vodka and how he beat one of his wives to death.

Takeo scanned their surroundings for anymore zombies. The coast was clear, but Takeo kept scanning because he wasn't really interested in the new comer. Nobody was except for Dempsey.

The girl's voice sounded a little dry and ragged when she spoke, and you can smell that she hasn't been to a shower in a while. "My name is Viridian, and I got stuck in here because a zombie kicked my grenade back at me and it made some debris block an entrance. I got a new gun from this glowing box, and when I opened it again, a teddy bear came out. The box flew up in the air and I have no idea where it went." She didn't make eye contact with Dempsey. Instead, Viridian analyzed everyone else. She had her gun ready in case someone else tried shooting her.

Dempsey was finally able to catch her eye. "So I see, Viridian. You seem pretty good with guns-"

Viridian held the gun up to Dempsey's temple. Everyone else aimed and they were ready to fire at Viridian with all their ammo. "I'm a surgeon with this gun." She said coldly.

Dempsey's eyes sparkled. Not at how swift she was, but the mere fact he hasn't been this close to a woman in a long time. He swallowed hard.

* * *

Tell me what you think guys! And in case you are wondering about why I chose Richtofen, it's because I have a crush on the guy. What can I say? I'm attracted to craziness :3


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys found the first chapter at least interesting. I didn't want it to be too long, just sort of like an opener. I'm not trying to make it a Dempsey-fight-over-OC-with-anyone type of thing. That's just how I think he'd be in real life; horn dog until he gets to know the chick first, and then start respecting the girl. I was told that I've been spelling Nikolai's name wrong. I don't know how to fix that in the last chapter without reuploading a new one, so just bear with them.** **Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Right now, Viridian was the one deciding if Dempsey should live or die. He had his hands up, showing his guns were tucked behind him. Dempsey mentally cursed himself for hoping the guys respected him enough to save him. _Come on, Tank. You got this. She wouldn't-_ He heard the gun cock. _Marine… You're screwed._

Her eyes were two different colors. Dempsey felt like her green eye was peering into his soul and her blue eye was burning him alive. Then, Viridian smiled and lowered her gun.

"I am being told to keep you all alive," she said and began skipping around them all in a circle. She was whistling the 'London Bridge Is Falling Down' nursery rhyme, and she didn't have a care in the world.

She was being told? Was there someone else here too?

Nikolai watched her in confusion. "Nikolai is not afraid to beat a woman. Sane or not." Viridian stopped skipping and glared at Nikolai. Nikolai returned the glare. "Richtofen, she is like your spawn," and he laughed loudly. Viridian was muttering to herself in a different language.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?" Richtofen asked, kind of pleased he may be able to speak his native tongue with someone.

"Ja, meine Mutter ist Deutsche. Ich mage es nicht dein Freund. Die Stimmen sagen mir, ihn zu töten," Viridian said.

Richtofen bit his bottom lip. She heard the voices too.

Dempsey thought the girl was strange and had no interest in pursuing her anymore. He wanted to know what got the sociopathic doctor interested in her as well. Dempsey noticed the doctor licking his lips too, and usually does that when zombie blood was being splattered all over him. Speaking of zombies…

"Guess what," he warned, reaching for his gun, "we've got company."

The guys were already armed and looked over at the zombies approaching them. Viridian clapped in delight like how I child would when getting ice cream. "You're right! Let's play tag," she gasped at her idea and her eyes and smile grew wide. "Anyone who gets touched dies." She ran out towards the zombies, gun in hand, and started shooting mindlessly. The guys looked at each other.

"Richtofen," Nikolai said, "Perhaps these Nazi zombies were not the only children you produced, no?" he burped and laughed above the screeches and gurgles of the zombies. Richtofen ignored him and opened fire.

The voices in his own mind were screaming at him though. _Why didn't you kill her? Jump into the pit of zombies! Kill every moving thing here now, idiot! You're such a wimp! Kill the girl and don't say anything about it!_ He was developing a massive headache from the voices. They always caused his head pain whenever he disobeyed them. He wanted to shoot his head sometimes so the voices would go away, but then he wouldn't be able to enjoy the blood anymore.

Takeo claimed the lobby and the room next to the lobby. Nikolai said he'd be in the alley way, which was a shock because he wouldn't find any vodka out there. Dempsey said he'll get the dressing room and the one next to that, leaving Richtofen in the theater. Viridian was prancing around everywhere; jumping off of objects, doing cartwheels, and running from room to room. She'd bump into someone every once in a while, clear out an entire room by herself, and then leave without saying a word. This seemed to have gone on for hours as dogs started appearing with zombies. There were some victory approval comments from each zombie slayer every once in a while and jokes, and then there'd be some insulting comments from everyone seeing as they all didn't like each other. There were times when Richtofen would pay a little more attention to Viridian whenever she ran by rather than the zombies, which resulted to him being swarmed and having to be rescued.

"I'm running out of ammo!" Dempsey was yelling. He ended up knifing his way through the zombies to reach the box. He was in desperate need a gun. He checked to see what he got and- "Oh freaking GREAT!" he yelled as he saw the teddy bear. He made a run for the stage with a train of zombies and dogs running after him.

Richtofen noticed as he saw the marine running for his life. He told himself to remember to tease him about it later. He smirked and shot at the train of zombies that were aching to eat Dempsey's flesh. He only got a few of them when he noticed them explode due to green rays contacting their bodies. Viridian had the ray gun and stole Richtofen's kills. Furious, Richtofen started shooting at Viridian, and missed with each shot, and almost hit Dempsey.

"Ah! Hey, watch it, Edward!" Dempsey flipped of the doctor.

Richtofen pushed past the marine, almost knocking him down. "You ugly American! Get out of ze vay!"

_Sheesh_, Dempsey thought, _what got in his pants?_ He noticed more zombies and dogs coming his way and he ran to catch up with Richtofen and Viridian. Takeo was able to witness the entire seen and shook his head in such disappointment. He wasn't getting as swamped as Dempsey was, but he was running out of ammo. Thinking a max ammo wouldn't be dropped anytime soon, he ran to go find the box. Nikolai hardly got any zombies. He hid in a dumpster in the alley happily sipping down vodka.

"What a good spot to hide vodka. Behind dumpster," he sipped more of his vodka and was content for the moment.

He heard a commotion outside and decided to take a peak. He saw Viridian skipping out of the theater with a ray gun and Richtofen running behind her shouting. Then he caught a glimpse of Dempsey running close to Richtofen's ears and saying he needed more ammo. Behind the three was a group of zombies and dogs running after them. Nikolai took the bottle of vodka he was drinking, left the rest behind so he can get it later, climbed out of the dumpster, and started shooting.

Viridian shot down a few dogs that had caught up to her. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into the fence. Nikolai threw a few grenades and shot at the remaining zombies that made it through the bomb. Viridian stumbled backwards, and she couldn't see straight.

"I've got you now!"

Richtofen pinned her to ground, knocking her guns out of reach. He had his gun up to her head and his knife to her neck. Her skin color was unclear because of all the dirt and blood caked on her. You could see the flakes of dandruff in her hair as well. She didn't look very appealing in her state. She soon realized Richtofen was on top of her and she tried thrashing around to get him off, only to have her cheek sliced and a small cut on the side of her neck.

Nikolai nodded in approval at keeping a woman in her place. Depmsey didn't know whether to help her up or just let the doctor do his business. Takeo soon joined them and exchanged looks with Nikolai and Dempsey, clearly uncertain what to do. Depmsey saw a glow and jumped up in happiness.

"Better not get that damn teddy bear again!" he examined the box and managed to switch guns.

Richtofen smiled manically at the new cuts he caused her. "Vell, little girl. Any last vords?"

She spat in his face. As he was distracted by her saliva on his face, she managed to twist the knife around and stab him in his shoulder. "GAH!" he yelled. He pulled the trigger and barely missed her head. Richtofen glared at the now smiling with her ray gun in young girl.

"Just a few..." she released one of the green balls of destruction at the doctor but hit a dog. Confused, she stared at the dead dog.

"Fluffy," Richtofen said, taking the knife out of his shoulder and licking the blade. "Vas zat you?"

No one noticed the lazy fog creeping on them. They all huddled together in a circle and shot at the dogs. "Do not zink zis is over!" Richtofen shouted at Viridian.

"Blah, blah, blah," she mocked. "You just love hearing yourself talk."

_You're just going to let her talk to you like that? Spineless scum!_ Richtofen's headache was getting worse as the voices rattled his brain. Sure, he wanted to kill her, the voices were praising him for having her pinned down, but his body wouldn't listen to the voices.

Whimpers and snarls from dogs echoed throughout the entire area as they came and blew up. As the last dog died, Richtofen turned his attention back to Viridian. He was prepared to do what the voices were commanding him to do. Just as he turned around, he saw her dashing away.

"Hey! Get back here!" he chased after her. Dempsey sighed and was feeling annoyed.

"Those two... Hey, Nicholai," Depmsey said. Nikolai looked at him with his vodka bottle still in his hand. "What were you doing in the trash can?"

"Oh! I was..." he hid the bottle behind his back. "I was just looking for... food..."

Dempsey looked inside the trash can and caught sight of the vodka bottles. Nicholai rushed over in defense and swatted Dempsey away. "Alcoholic," Dempsey muttered.

Takeo scratched his head with his hat on and placed his other hand on his hip. "Do we go after them?" That was a good question, actually. If they didn't then Viridian would die for sure. If they did, they could save her and have her join them. And then there was her little mental disorder...

"We have enough crazies," Nikolai said as he grabbed the rest of his vodka, clearly talking about Richtofen.

"Good point," Dempsey said. "Let's see if there's any grub around here."

The trio went back into the cinema and did further investigations. They didn't really find much the first time they showed up here, but then again they didn't really try looking. Surely this theater had something to eat.

* * *

"Vere did you go, verrückte kleine Mädchen," Richtofen sang. He lost sight of her as she kept turning corners so abruptly. She couldn't have gone too far without the doctor noticing. "Lassen Sie mich behandeln Ihre Wunde." There was no sign of Viridian though he could smell her blood. The stench of the zombie's blood filled the room, but he could smell hers specifically. "The voices tell me you're near, ja?" He laughed a little.

"You know the voices too?"

Richtofen nearly jumped out of his uniform. Viridian was behind him. She zipped and buttoned her but ripped up pants and Richtofen had the gun pointing in her face.

"I'm tired," she yawned. She stretched out her arms and turned around.

"Stop running avay!" he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She looked really annoyed and she scrunched up her face like how a child does when pouting. Richtofen glared at her. "I hate your eyes. Stop doing zat!" he struck her across the face with the butt on his gun. Her head turned sideways and her hair flung in her face. She grunted upon being smacked and looked back at him with a bruised cheek.

"They're telling _you_ to stop," she said. Richtofen laughed.

"Your voices can't control me. I'm Edvard Richtofen! And I'm gonna be your doom!" he laughed maniacally and cocked his gun.

She looked at him with no expression, not even glancing at the gun. "No you're not." then she giggled and her face went back to expressionless. Her eyes grew lazy and her head started bobbing.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" he grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her head up. _Stop messing around and kill her! Then shoot yourself!_

It's true, he couldn't just kill her. It didn't seem so simple when it came to her. She was a schizophrenic like himself. She knew the voices were there too. He found someone that could relate to him. He-

She fell asleep and her body went limp. She dropped her ray gun and the only thing keeping her up was Richtofen's grasp. He let go of her hair and she flopped on the floor with a a hard thud. Now what can he do with her? _Set her on fire! Blow her up with the ray gun! You're a freak! No one can understand you!_

Richtofen sighed. "Vat a pain," he rubbed his forehead and remembered about his injured hand. It wasn't really bothering him; he barely realized it. "I zouldn't get involved vis zuch..." he shuddered. For once, some creeped _him_ out.

How long have they been killing zombies? Another wave didn't appear to be coming any time soon, and the others were probably tired too. His stomach growled and he thought it was telling him to rip out his intestines. What a nuisance; to be hungry at a time like this. He couldn't remember what he ate last or when. Then he looked down at Viridian. The voices were telling him to leave her be, the zombies will get her before she wakes. After a few minutes of fighting with the voices, he grabbed her ray gun, picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder. She was really light. "Ze voicez ztrongly dizapprove of you, but I'm ignoring zem. Be grateful you ignorant dog."

* * *

**I don't want to get straight into the love stuff, so just wait by the next chapter or chapter four. This story is based on my imaginations for whenever I'm playing the game, so I don't really have an idea of how many chapters there will be. And band camp is starting in two days and it'll be fore two weeks with only Sundays off. So if I'm lagging on updating, you know why!**


	3. Chapter 3

"OOH-rah!" Dempsey yelled in enthusiasm. He found some bread and a few soda bottles. He tossed one to Takeo who eyed it oddly. "Do you prefer sake, Tak?" Dempsey didn't bother giving a soda bottle to Nikolai since he was content with his vodka bottles instead. He offered some bread and Takeo took some with a courtesy bow. Nikolai burped and took some bread as well.

"Who would've thought of a refrigerator in this place," Nikolai said. The food wasn't bad either, in fact, it was half way full of food and drinks. Dempsey opened the freezer and jumped back, gun in hand. Takeo did the same when he saw what Dempsey freaked out over. Nikolai didn't pay much attention.

There was a teddy bear with a note attached to its neck.

"Don't tell me the fridge is gonna float away too!" Dempsey whined. When the fridge didn't budge or the bear float away, Takeo grabbed the note card and read it.

_"Aren't we having fun? Here's some food for my bestest friends!"_ the card read.

Dempsey snorted. "Still a child at heart." He threw the teddy bear out and proceeded to scavenge through the refrigerator.

"I wonder how the girl will die. She's in Richtofen's hands now," Nikolai said. He talked about how he killed his first wife with a shotgun. Dempsey couldn't really imagine Nikolai being married at all. All of his wives must have been masochists or something.

Dempsey sat at a near by table and began eating some cold pizza. He noticed Takeo distancing himself from the other two. "hey, Tak," he called. "Why do you never want to talk to us. I understand not wanting to talk to Richtofen, but us?"

Takeo just shrugged. He liked not being too close to anyone.

"Come to think of it, I don't know either of you so well," Nikolai said. "Sit, Takeo. If I'm going to be shooting with you guys, I want to at least know you both a little."

Takeo hung his head, feeling defeated, and sat down at the table with them all. He didn't really want to talk with them, but if he started walking around, there was the chance he'd run into Richtofen.

"Nikolai will go first!" he had a few gulps of his vodka before continuing on. "Nikolai was born in Russia, both parents Russian. Our family friend was Stalin. I went off to the war and come back home and see my home and parents destroyed. I started marrying women, but they get on Nikolai's nerves. Always wanting to keep things tidy. I kill first wife with a shotgun to shut her up. Other wives were killed by different guns. Heh heh, I remember beating one to death because she ran away." He drank some more vodka. "Then vodka help Nikolai's problems. Best friend!"

Dempsey though this was better than listening to Richtofen's crazy laughter. He told himself that if they ever become best buds, then he would need to keep the women away from him. Dempsey cleared his throat when Nikolai expected him to talk next.

"Well, my parents are still alive, and I joined the marines the first chance I got. School wasn't really my type of thing. I got in trouble a lot, got my ass beat for coming home drunk a few times. All the ladies loved me. I went off to war, and the next thing I know, there's a zombie apacolypse. Now, I didn't sign up for this zombie crap, but it sure is better than hiding out for hours and no action," Dempsey finished and gestured for Takeo to go.

"I come from a rich famiry. My parents expect me to carry on their wishes, but I did not want a rife that was planned out. So I kill my entire family and ran off. Here I am now," Takeo looked at Nikolai and Dempsey.

They were both surprised. Neither of them expected Takeo to be the one to kill off his entire family. Takeo never shared that information with anyone before, and he felt weird telling them. Of course they weren't going to call the police later on, Takeo just didn't know if this was him opening up to two people.

Dempsey coughed a little. "Well, guys, it's nice to know some background about you guys," he smiled. Nikolai held up his vodka bottle for a toast. Dempsey and Takeo held up their soda bottles and the three of them drank away. They were bonding in a way.

"I ze you all found food."

They all turned and saw Richtofen. He was carrying Viridian.

"You see!" Nikolai said, "Nikolai told you all he'd kill her."

Richtofen snarled. "I didn't kill her. She fell asleep."

"Oh, so you were just that boring her?" Dempsey sneered.

Richtofen glared at the marine. The voices reassured him that his time would be coming soon.

"While you were away," Dempsey continued, "the guys and I went food hunting and bonded a little. Help yourself."

The doctor eyed the food wearily before his stomach rumbled. The voices were chatting quietly to him. "Fine, fine," Richtofen said. He flopped Viridian on the ground again and held onto her ray gun.

Dempsey raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't anyone know how to treat a lady?" he muttered to himself. The Nazi sat down at the table and helped himself to the food. He removed his gloves and flexed his injured hand.

It stung a little, but he didn't mind. Richtofen was amazed at how much cleaner his hands were than the rest of his body. Everyone smelled horrible from the lack of bathing in soap and water. They were soaked in days old zombie blood and sweat. There were small conversations here and there that ended very quickly since there wasn't much to talk about. Viridian stirred behind them and she sat up on her knees against the wall. Everyone turned to stare at her. She looked around and seemed confused.

Her eyes rested on the group of guys that stopped in mid-chew. Her stomach sounded angry, and everyone heard it. For some reason, she seemed like a different person, and now Richtofen felt like it was so simpe to kill her.

"Are you hungry?" Dempsey broke the silence.

She sheepishly nodded and crawled over to the table. Dempsey handed her a pizza slice and an apple, which she devoures on sight and almost bit Dempsey's fingers. He pulled his hand back when he felt her teeth graze his fingers. She gulped down some soda and water like a fish and burped loudly. Richtofen stared in confusion as he found he couldn't strangle her neck anymore.

The look in her eye went back to how they all first met her; crazy and sadistic. She looked around from where she was. "Where's my ray gun?" She immediately looked at Richtofen. He jumped a little in his seat as she locked eyes with him.

_Don't let her look at you like that! Shoot her!_ The voices screamed. How could he shoot her when her eyes looked like his own. Richtofen shook his head slightly in attempt to shake the voices out of his head. He got the ray gun and tossed it to Viridian. She cheerfully caught it and started rolling on the floor.

"Acting in such a dishonorable way," Takeo sighed.

"She's like a crazy little girl," Nikolai said.

Viridian whistled 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star', sat crosse-legged, and rocked back and forth. Richtofen couldn't stand looking at her because the voices disapproved of her greatly. He wondered if the voices Viridian heard were saying the same thing.

Dempsey yawned aloud and stretched in his chair. "Since we've been killing zombies for hours and another wave doesn't seem to be coming, we should hit the hay."

"Nikolai seconds that."

"Hai."

Richtofen just shrugged and rose from his seat, still not looking at Viridian. Viridian looked at everyone and wondered where they were going. Nikolai grabbed his vodka and some food. Takeo managed to get some of the few apples Nikolai dropped and headed for the teleporter. Dempsey helped Viridian up and her face was blank.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the upper room. How do you feel about teleporters?" Dempsey said. Viridian looked at him as if he were the crazy one. "You'll see soon enough."

Richtofen realized he would be sleeping in the same room with Viridian. The voices were telling him to throw her into the zombies once they came back. He slipped his hands back into his gloves and held his head with one hand. What was he going to do?

Dempsey introduced Viridian to the teleporter and she looked at it in awe.

Viridian twitched a little when she moved her neck. She traced her fingers over the cut on her neck and there was dried blood around it. Same with the cut on her cheek, but it was a little deeper. Richtofen watched her and licked his lips. He still hadn't treated the wound on his shoulder, but it didn't bother him much since he was use to that kind of thing.

They stepped into the teleporter and the blue light morphed them into the upper room. There were a few groans as they still weren't use to teleporting. Viridian had a big grin on her face, but didn't say anything. Nikolai and Takeo went to their corners and quickly fell asleep. Nikolai's snores were quiet, but you could still get annoyed by them.

"Well, sleep anywhere you like." Dempsey said. He looked at Richtofen who had his gaze fixed on Viridian. Don't do anything in front of us, doc, he thought. Dempsey went to his corner and made himself comfortable. That left two people standing and one corner left.

Viridian looked at everyone else and looked back at the empty corner. She sat down in the middle and smiled up to the doctor. "You can have it. It looks like a guy thing."

Shocked, Richtofen went to get his medical bag. He came back to Viridian and put a bandaid on her cuts. "Zere," he said. "Go to bed."

He went to face the corner and took off the upper half of his uniform, leaving his gloveso on and his messy hair exposed. He worked on stitching his stabbed wound and he felt Viridian watch him.

"Vat do you vant?" he harshly whispered. He turned around to face her and continued stitching his shoulder.

She shook her head. "Just watching."

Surely there was more to it than just that. _Slit her throat before she slits yours!_ He groaned and held his head after he finished his work. Viridian crawled over to him.

"The voices are yelling at you too? They don't like you," she said. She may be mental, but she still looked very innocent when she said that. "Do they hear them too?" she pointed at the now asleep guys.

Richtofen shook his head. "Only us."

Viridian cocked her head to the side. She thought everyone heard the voices, and that they had their own way to cope with them.

"Singing helps calm the voices," Viridian said. Richtofen didn't know what she meant until she started singing Mozart's Queen of the Night very softly. Richtofen felt like he was in a moment of peace as her voice hypnotized him. He thought of when there was a time when his mom would sing to him in German. Never...

After she finished she seemed pleased with herself. "See? All better." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Richtofen froze and he went pale. "Nighty night." She went back to the center of the room, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

Richtofen stayed frozen for a few minutes and felt his heart rushing. He slipped back into his uniform, faced his corner, and went to sleep without the voices screaming at him.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I was told that reading Richtofen's lines were hard, so I'll try lightening up his accent. As I'm reading other fanfics, I see they do disclaimers, and I haven't done those yet. I only own the OC, as you guys should already know, and everything else belongs to its original owner. I finished this chapter kind of sloppily, in my opinion. I felt rushed because of band camp starting tomarrow. I'll continue writing the story on paper whenever I can, and upload it ASAP! I tried writing on my phone, but I can't do that, so I have to upload by computer. And all the German being used is from Google Translate. I just copy and paste it here since I'm not fluent in German. I found a teacher to help me though :D So I'm pretty happy about that. Til then!**


	4. Chapter 4

That was the best night's sleep Richtofen had in a long time.

Just one simple song was all it took to calm the voices? He never tried singing before, but maybe he could try. _Edward, du dumme niedrige_ _Lebenserwartung Kraut! Hör 'auf, schwach! Das war verdammt ekelhaft!_

Richtofen wished the voices would calm down. It wasn't so bad. Seeing as the voices weren't going to let him go back to sleep, he got up and looked around. He was the first one awake. His eyes drifted to Viridian. She was still curled up in a ball she fell asleep in, unmoved. He took off a glove and cupped the cheek she kissed before going to bed. Maybe it wasn't so bad, and his heart pace went back to normal.

Soon after Richtofen woke up, Dempsey soon stirred awake. He yawned and looked around. Takeo woke up and scratched his mustache. He took one of the apples and began munching on it. Nikolai was still snoring away, and Viridian was still asleep.

Dempsey peered down at the theater from the window. The zombies haven't appeared yet, or none that they could see. "I gotta take a leak," he said. "Someone wake Nik and Viridian so we can leave." He felt too lazy to do it himself. Richtofen went to Viridian and gently shook her awake. Nikolai was harder to pry out of his slumber, so Takeo kicked him lightly; enough to jolt him awake.

"My vodka..." he mumbled. Takeo shook his head and helped the Russian man up to his feet.

Viridian squinted her eyes up at Richtofen before getting up. She was in that state again where Richtofen could do a number of horrid things to her, and feel completely happy doing so.

"Get up," he ordered. She slouchily got up, but not as fast as Richtofen wanted. "I said get up!" he kicked her in her side and she yelped and was knocked away a few feet.

"Hey, Richtofen!" Dempsey said.

Richtofen glared at the American. The voices were happy with what he'd done. He looked back to Viridian and that wave hit him again. He felt sad and confused as to why he just punished her.

Viridian glared at Richtofen and he swallowed. "I'm up, you dick!" she had a hand on her ray gun. She stood by Dempsey, folding her arms across her chest and not looking at Richtofen. Feeling awkward, he stood by Nikolai, well away from Viridian. They teleported back to the lobby and by now they were use to teleporting. Without any sign of zombies, Dempsey waddled underneath the stair case and relieved himself. Nikolai didn't care, he just pulled down his pants. Takeo pulled his hat down and walked away. Viridian didn't seem to notice. She had a hand on her stomach though. Takeo gave her the rest of his apple and she happily accepted it. Richtofen couldn't place a finger on to why she looked different each time she woke up.

Viridian kept clutching her stomach and grunted softly. There was something with her, besides the obvious. Nikolai zipped up his pants and Dempsey came back to join them. There was a low moaning in the distance. The zombies were coming.

"Let's hope we get a max ammo soon," Dempsey said checking out his guns.

"Maybe if we ask little girl nicely," Nikolai said.

The windows weren't a threat to the zombies as they use to be. The five of them aimed in every direction that the zombies would come from. Moments later, there wee zombies running towards them from the theater and gas zombies crawling down from the walls. The group fired at will and were divided as more and more came pouring out after them.

"Freak bags!" Dempsey shouted. The insult was useless to the zombies.

Pretty soon everyone was scattered all over te cinema. With each passing wave more and more zombies came to attack them, and now the dogs seemed to have teamed up with the zombies.

Nikolai got scratched by a zombie on his back for not running fast enough. He dropped one of his vodka bottles and it was useless to get it back. He threw down two grenades once he managed to distance himself from the undead. A new group of zombies charged through the smoke and stepped all over their dead army members. Nikolai cursed and ran again, feeling a little out of breath for the first time.

Takeo didn't have ammo anymore, and managed to skull bash some of the zombies with his gun. He didn't want to use his sword because it made too much of a mess, but the zombies and dogs kept piling up behind him. He ditched his gun after a while of running around and resorted to his sword. Takeo had a lot on his mind that he couldn't just shake off anymore it. The thoughts were getting too intense for him. He knew there was something he was forgetting, but couldn't figure it out.

Dempsey got slapped by a zombie arm when he threw a grenade, he slipped on a puddle of blood, almost became a chew toy for some dogs, and is running for dead life without ammo. He was thankful for all the running he was trained to do back in the marines. He caught up with Takeo and saw him hacking away with his sword. Dempsey nearly squealed in delight when he saw a zombie drop a max ammo. He lunged at it with all his might, reloaded his guns, and began firing. The max ammo rang throughout the entire place and everyone reloaded.

Takeo bowed his head slightly to Dempsey, and he returned it with a salute before running off again. Takeo would talk to Dempsey first about his thoughts before speaking to Nikolai, and not say a word to Richtofen because it concerns him.

* * *

Viridian was pacing herself while she ran, turn around and hop backwards while she shot at the zombies, and start jogging again when the dogs came at the front of the line. She was very resourceful with her surroundings and didn't get a scratch on her. She made a few stumpy zombies once she was done with her paparazzi, and danced around with a corpse.

She was lost in her own little world until she was bumped into. She managed to catch herself before face planting and saw who it was.

"Come vith me," Richtofen grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. The stumpy zombies she made were more interested in going after Nikolai, as he barely had any zombies and dogs chasing him. Richtofen pushed her through an open window and the hid away from everyone else.

Once they were settled, Richtofen began, "Vat do your voices say about me?"

Viridian looked confused. He tried again. "The voices tell me to kill you each time I get. They're yelling at me now. But I can't because you're wide avake. And then when you barely wake up, I can strangle you all I vant and not give a damn at all." He was inching closer and closer to her face as he spoke. "Now, vat do your voices say?"

She paused, unsure if she should answer. "They tell me to kill everyone, of course. And if they get too much out of control, I sing." She grabbed her stomach and had pain written all over her face.

"Did you get hurt?" Richtofen moved her hand away from her stomach to see if they're any cuts. He didn't see blood on her stomach, but on her pants instead. He saw blood, but there weren't cuts. "Zat is a blood stain then?"

Viridian slapped him. His face stung and he yelped in pain a little.

"I need a woman!" she yelled.

Richtofen didn't understand what she meant by that. There were only men here, obviously. Where else could she find a girl around here? Viridian looked very annoyed and upset. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not like you'd understand," she muttered.

Richtofen looked around to see if any zombies spotted them. "Maybe I will?"

She frowned at him. "I'm on my period."

Richtofen heard about that before. He even dissected a female to see where it came from, and came up with nothing. "Anything I can do to help?"

Viridian's face softened. "A tampon or pad would work. Something to soak up the blood."

To soak up the blood? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. "This iz all I have with me at the moment."

She snatched it and ran off to get privacy. Richtofen stayed put and kept watch, and a few seconds later she was back looking happier. "All done!" She smiled. Richtofen looked around.

"Where's ze-" he wanted to know what happened to the cloth.

"Not a place for a man," she interrupted. She sat down next to him again. "So, is this all you wanted to talk about?"

Richtofen thought. _Get her gun and shoot her ass!_ "Ja, for now."

Viridian got up and hopped through the window without casting another glance to Richtofen.

* * *

**I wanted to add more to this chapter, but it would've been a while until I had it finished. It isn't much, but it's something for now. Also, I currently have another story in mind. It'll be more like a comedy journal (I'm hoping it would be funny anyway). Thank you all for the reviews and waiting patiently! I'm not a very patient person myself. Band camp is almost over, so once that's out of the way, I'll have more updated chapters and stories :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I did some more research on the characters and thought of throwing in some more stuff for the story :) Also, I will work on the new story I talked about before. **

* * *

After the last of the zombies were killed Takeo went in search of Dempsey. Maybe Dempsey would know something about it, or maybe not. You never really know with Dempsey.

"I need to talk to you," Takeo said as he found Dempsey sitting down outside. He was sitting in the shade next to the box. He looked up and wondered what the asian man had on his mind. He never really said much.

"What's up, Masaki?" Dempsey asked.

Takeo ignored hearing his first name. Just because they had what he ad Nikolai called 'bonding' didn't mean they could use his first name. "It's about Richtofen. You ever feel like you've known him before?"

Dempsey thought for a moment. "I've never met a crazier man. What's this all about?"

Takeo didn't know how to put it. Should he just say what has been on his mind for a while?

"Richtofen is a strange guy, but I've met him before. More like he knows me better than I know myself..." he trailed off in thought. "And I've seen you and Nikolai before."

Dempsey raised an eyebrow at him. "Killing zombies is getting to your head." He got up and stretched his arms. "You need sleep."

"Dempsey, I'm not going crazy. I-"

"Listen, Tak, what's the chance of any of us meeting up before all of this and not remembering it?" he started walking back into the cinema. "Unless someone erased our memories." He laughed and disappeared inside.

It all hit Takeo right then. He knew what he was saying didn't make sense because his memory was erased. Everyone's memory was. Well, those lucky enough that survived Richtofen's grasp. He would get Richtofen back for everything he did to him. He went in search of Nikolai. "Maybe he remembers..."

* * *

"What are you talking about? I need fucking vodka!" Nikolai was frantically looking for the bottle of vodka he dropped. He was a little jumpy too when Takeo brought up what he remembered about Richtofen.

"Did Richtofen do something to you too?" Takeo never pressed for answers, but he wanted to know if the others remembered. His thoughts trailed to Viridian. What if she was an experiment too?

Nikolai stayed silent, which answered Takeo's question. Takeo turned Nikolai around to face him. "What the hell happened?!" Takeo was surprised at how his voice rose a little. Nikolai stared lifelessly at Takeo. He muttered something before dropping his eyes to his feet.

Takeo's patience was running thin. Maybe if he's drunk Nikolai will say something. "Let's find that bottle of vodka. Maybe that'll get your brain tickin-"

"NO!" Nikolai yelled, pushing Takeo back. Nikolai fell down and started shaking. "Need vodka so Nikolai doesn't remember..."

Then Takeo understood it all. Richtofen was the cause of Nikolai's alcoholism. Whatever Richtofen did to him, it scarred him for life.

Takeo saw Richtofen approaching with Viridian behind him. Nikolai flinched when he saw Richtofen coming closer.

"Nikolai," Richtofen said. "You dropped zis." It was the vodka bottle he dropped when that mob of zombies came at him. Nikolai snatched it and chugged down half of the bottle. He belched, now happy he had alcohol in his system.

"Ah, that's better!" Nikolai looked at Takeo. "Crazy Japanese man. You do not care about Nikolai's vodka!"

Richtofen laughed a little. "No he does not, Nikolai." He looked at Takeo. Takeo just stood there, glaring at Richtofen.

"I want to try some vodka!" Viridian hopped up to Nikolai. Being the stingy bastard he was, he held the bottle out of Viridian's grasp. There was no way she was going to have his vodka. Viridian and Nikolai were arguing while Richtofen confronted Takeo.

The two men were standing tall, Richtofen just a little taller than Takeo. "You remembered. You're smarter zan ze other two. And now you know vhy Nikolai has a drinking problem." He grabbed Takeo by the neck. "And you'll keep it to yourself. You're not getting out of zis alive, Masaki."

Takeo swatted Richtofen's hand away. "Neither are you, dishonorable Nazi."


	6. Chapter 6

**In response to Communistcomrade: Majority of the times I've played zombies he usually spoke in third person. Do you want to help me correct his way of speech? I didn't mean to make him sound like a retard, and thank you for telling me.**

* * *

Who knows how many hours, days, and weeks passes. The five of them killed zombies all the same, got mad at the box, and saved one another with each passing wave of zombies. Takeo and Richtofen kept a close watch on each other. Dempsey thought it was a little odd to see Richtofen and Takeo fighting side by side.

While Richtofen watched Takeo, he also watched Viridian. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach that made the voices sick and yell every time she was near him. He didn;t know why the voices strongly disapproved of Viridian. Sure they hated everyone, but they put more emphasis on despising Viridian.

Takeo noticed Richtofen;s infatuation for Viridian. Whenever she was around, Richtofen would pay closer attention to her; which gave Takeo a chance to observe Richtofen. Takeo noticed some cuts on Richtofen's leg where a zombie got him. He noticed the scalpel Richtofen always carried around. The Swastika armband was getting drenched in blood and dirt from the lack of cleaning it off, same with his clothes. That's all Takeo had time for when Richtofen snapped his head back around and met with his venom green eyes.

Richtofen gazed in awe at Viridian. What he enjoyed the most was the new blood that was splatter on to her. Body limbs flew everywhere as she fired her ray gun at the zombies. She left in a hurry as a mob of zombies came from behind her _Edward!_ He snapped his attention back at Takeo. He caught Takeo staring at him and he cursed at himself for letting his guard down.

* * *

"Fuck me! I reek!" Dempsey yelled. Nikolai only shrugged; he was use to the stench.

Takeo didn't say a word. What could he say? Hygiene is important? Richtofen didn't mind the smell as he use to dissect corpses. It's been a while since the zombies stopped coming after them. Maybe an hour or so. The team was getting a little tired when Viridian came on to the stage with her hair wrapped in a towel and the blood and dirt was gone. More importantly, she was wearing different clothes. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Did you... shower?" Dempsey said.

Viridian nodded. "Yup. While I was running around I did some exploring as well. There's a bathroom with two showers upstairs. I found these clothes in the next room-" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "And I washed my clothes in the sink. They're hanging to dry in the sun in the alley." She unwrapped the towel out of her hair and shook her head. Droplets of water sprayed on the wooden stage. "Help yourself."

Dempsey felt more than welcome and ran upstairs, already stripping his clothes off. Richtofen didn't know who he was trying to impress. It was just going to be the five of them. He looked at Viridian who was still messing with her hair, and he decided to take one just for the sake of not having a shower in a long time. Nikolai was only going to drink vodka, so he might as well do something to eat up the time. That left Takeo alone with Viridian. He felt he should use this time.

"Viridian?" he approached. Her nose was to her knees while she dried her hair.

She looked up and stood up straight. "Yeah?"

"Has Richtofen tried doing anything to you? Something odd or suspicious?" He had to see if Richtofen was infatuated or trying to keep a close eye on her too because she knew too much.

"He gave me a makeshift pad," she said. Takeo looked at her funny. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Boys..."

"And... you hear the same voices Richtofen hears?"

She looked around as if the answer was in the room. "We talked about it before. Our voices are different, and I thought everyone's voices were the same. Ours just don't like each other. Do you hear voices?"

"No. Did he say anything about Nikolai, Dempsey, or I?"

"Nope. Should he have?"

Good. That meant he wasn't trying to manipulate her. "No. And keep this conversation between you and me."

Viridian sighed. "I don't get boys. We're all her together. Just get along and put all your problems aside." She sat on the floor. When Takeo was just staring at her she patted on an empty spot next to her. Reluctantly, Takeo sat in front of her. "I know I have some serious issues. Richtofen does too. Nikolai also... Just everyone does." She raised her hand and slapped Takeo full across the face, making his head jerk to the other direction. "Now get a hold of yourself and cooperate."

Takeo held his hand on his throbbing cheek. She just slapped the shit out of him. Viridian got up and helped Takeo up.

Viridian went to the direction of the alley to check on her clothes. Takeo stood there for a moment and tried to comprehend what she meant. After a few moments, he decided to go take a shower.

* * *

**Yeah, this isn't something you guys probably weren't expecting, and I have a lot more work done on paper than I do on the computer, but I'm swamped. I actually came home from school today because of my migraine. Just wait a little longer for longer chapters to be updated. Thank you all for reviewing and waiting so patiently! I have opened up Beta reading, so just message me and I'll let you know what I do and don't do. And if you want to help me with my physiology and anatomy homework, that would be awesome too.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Author Says

Hey, everyone! I've been neglecting to write, and I'm sorry for that. The thing is I got transferred to the AP English class three weeks into the school year that I was suppose to be in on the first day of school. So I have to make up ALL of the essays, tests, and homework that was done. There are a lot of essays that the class did, and so far I have two done out of... Yeah, I don't even know how many essays they did because the teacher doesn't remember. :/ I'm not going to get into everything else I have to make up for that class, but I also have math analysis and band just eats up all my time. Just because I'm not typing up stories doesn't mean I'm not writing them. _But you have time to type this out!_ Yeah, I'm typing this to let you guys know to stop flipping tables or whatever you're doing because there isn't an update on the story :P That's all I have for now. Have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

Takeo waited outside the bathroom that only Viridian saw and waited for Dempsey and Nikolai to get out. He contemplated what Viridian told him, and his cheek still hurt from her slapping him. Was she trying to smack sense into him? Takeo is a very intelligent person. Was it because she's a girl?... He never understood girls. They always had feelings of some sort and spazzed out at least once every month. What's a pad? These questions went through his head as he waited for the bathroom. He could smell the soap and see the steam misting out of the bathroom. Another question went through his head; where was Richtofen? Takeo hoped he wasn't trying to manipulate Viridian. He wondered if he should go find him, but he didn't want to get slapped again. So, Takeo stayed put and looked like a little puppy as he pulled his knees closer to his chest and had his hat covering his face.

He could hear Dempsey making up songs about showering and being clean, and Nikolai following the same verses but singing about vodka. With all the excitement of taking a shower, Dempsey didn't find a towel.

"Oh crap. Hey, Nik, where did ya find that towel?" Dempsey rang out his clothes from the sink. Nikolai was drying himself off. The two obviously didn't mind seeing each other nude.

"Downstairs in that dressing room with all the clothes," Nikolai said. His clothes were just thrown on to the floor and got wet.

"Thanks," Dempsey walked outside and almost walked into Takeo. "Whoa, dude! Didn't see you there. The shower is all yours."

Takeo nodded slightly, not daring to look up. Tank was dripping droplets of water behind him and leaving imprints off his feet in the carpet. Takeo was thankful he remembered grabbing a towel on his way up to the showers. When was the last time he saw anyone nude?

As Takeo stripped off his weapons and shirt, he saw Richtofen coming in. He looked at him through the mirror, and if Richtofen did see him he didn't make any gesture that made it appear so. The two kept to themselves and kept their distances. Should he shower with Richtofen so close to him? Takeo caught his own reflection and flinched. It's been so long since he's examined his own body. Takeo noticed he was pale in some areas from the lack of sunlight, and he saw a few scratches and bruises and scars. Back in Japan the family doctor would notice these type of things and care for them, but where was he now?

Looking back at Richtofen, who was now stepping over to a sink with his clothes stripped off, he noticed some scars he had. Richtofen's expression gave nothing away. He never glanced at Takeo. Richtofen thoroughly cleansed his bloody clothes, his tight, black gloves, and his mud and blood splattered boots that were worn out but still comfortable to wear. He looked almost mechanistic. Takeo found himself staring at him with confusion and wonder.

After Richtofen's business with the sink was concluded, he strolled over to the showers. Takeo thought it was a bit odd for Richtofen to not utter a word or even glare at him. Takeo took a shower himself, and when he was finished Richtofen was already gone.

* * *

**Yes! This chapter isn't a whole lot, but here's something!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! Yes, I am back and having my writing mojo back as well :) It's been way too long since I've written anything. I kept a journal with me and wrote out my days, but I even stopped doing that for some time. So finally I sat down, read some fanfiction for some inspiration, re-read my fanfictions because I forgot what was going on, and here I am updating. I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting for this story to be updated/finished! I don't remember the ending I had in mind for this story actually. I just know that I started typing and wanted to know where it went from there xD I never thought so many people would like this story. Thank you all for liking, following, and reviewing :)**

* * *

Takeo pondered what to do about Richtofen as he stared into the slightly bloody sink.

His cheek was still sore from the slap he received earlier, but that was the least of his worries. Thankfully, there was running water. _Try not to over think this, Masaki,_ he thought to himself. He splashed a puddle of water he made with his hands into his face as to clear away the bad thoughts. Viridian seemed neutral to all of this, but her episodes could make her a useful weapon for Richtofen. The others have no idea what is going on, and he won't be able to convince them easily.

He went over to the stage once he felt presentable. Takeo had his head held high and his back straight. Richtofen and Viridian weren't near each other. Richtofen was working on the elevator and muttering to himself while the others were in a triangle.

"Hey! There's Takeo!" Nikolai cheered. He raised up his vodka bottle to him and drank a few mouthfuls. They opened up the triangle and made it a square as Takeo sat down.

"Now, that we're all clean," Viridian started, "it smells even worse here."

"With a little spring cleaning it'll look fine," Tank joked.

Takeo shot a few glances at Viridian whenever he could. She didn't look at Richtofen at all, and she never mentioned him.

"We should play hide and seek!" Viridian said all of a sudden. It took the others by surprise. "Whoever gets caught first has to keep on patrol for a zombie attack all night!"

Everyone was tired to the bone. The thought of having to stay awake because of a child's game didn't seem to please any of them.

"That von't be necessary," Richtofen chimed in. "The teleporter is fixed. We should all sleep." He narrowed his eyes to Viridian. "If you want to stay awake all night and get eaten go ahead."

He walked back towards the teleporter and waited for everyone to get in. Viridians cheeks were flushed red with anger. She looked down to her ray gun. Just one blast and he's gone. Viridian smiled and dismissed the thought. She didn't want to stay awake all night because she'll get bored and be vulnerable if she runs out of ammo.

Tank tugged on the collar of his military jacket. "The tension sure is thick ain't it..."

Nikolai shrugged and got up. He helped Tank up and they went over to the teleporter with Viridian behind them. The last to get up was Takeo, who analyzed everyone. He gazed over to Richtofen.

The crazy doctor didn't return his stare, or seemed like he tried not to. He went inside the teleporter, and they landed inside the projector room. Immediately everyone claimed a corner to sleep into. Takeo claimed the middle of the room, and fell asleep on his side.

All but one were asleep.

Richtofen left the room.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! Enjoy this update, and expect more :) This story will be finished soon, maybe about five more chapters. Who knows for sure though x) I didn't want this one to be super long or anything like that. But, I will try to keep this under 15 chapters. Also, I like doing these short but informative chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are again with another update :) I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I just quickly scanned through the previous chapters to see where I left off from and what I have and have not written, since my doc manager was cleared.**

* * *

Richtofen furiously looked through his paperwork. He flipped over his wooden desks, through files onto the floor, and knocked over file cabinets.

"Zhere has to be an answer!" he yelled. "Why isn't zhere?!"

He clutched his head with one hand while flipping through some papers with the other. How many voices were there? Why wasn't there a document about it? Why is she here in the first place?

Richtofen came to a few conclusions. She was sent here to stop his plans of ruling the world, and her flip outs were all an act. Maybe she really was crazy, and the voices summoned her here as a distraction. It all came down to she's interfering with his plans of world domination.

"I know you know something..." he muttered to himself. "Vat aren't you telling me?"

He reread his notes on previous test subjects. None of them were similar to the case with Viridian. He had to dissect her to find out more. Open her skull and read her thoughts. She knows about his tests on the others. Her and Takeo were planning against them. He had to take Takeo too. It was only obvious.

Now, while everyone is asleep. He went into his lab to find a sedative. During his rampage, he broke a few tubes, but didn't care enough to weep over how long it took him to perfect it. Richtofen found what he was looking for, and held it up to the light.

Yes, this would do. Half a dose is enough to keep someone asleep for a few hours. It's enough for both of them, and more than enough time to prepare his papers for notes and dissection tables.

But, wait. How long has he been in his lab? It wasn't like him to lose track of time. Richtofen exhaled a breath he didn't realize he kept in and looked around.

_Look at the mess you made._

_All you do is destroy._

_Destroy and be destroyed._

Richtofen slowly shuffled to a chair that managed to survive his rampage and sat down. His work was disorganized. All the years that went into those tubes were gone. His neat santuary looked like a tornado and earthquake hit.

Richtofen sighed and started picking up his papers one by one.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one! I just wanted to squeeze out one more surprise chapter before I went to bed x)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all are enjoying the updates :) I really like writing about Takeo's thoughts.**

* * *

Viridian woke up first. She was wide awake and full of energy, but everyone else was asleep. Her green and blue eyes flickered from one person to the next. She moved her hand to push herself up when she felt her ray gun.

"Just one shot and they'll all die," someone said behind her. Viridian curiously looked behind her and grinned at Richtofen.

"I know. They're telling me we can rule the world. Together," she gabbed the ray gun and shot Nikolai.

The green orb shot right into his stomach, making a perfect hole. Tank and Takeo woke up from the shot.

"What they hell?!" Tank yelled. His vision was a little blurry, but he could make out a stain. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw his dead comrade.

Takeo looked from Nikolai's body to Richtofen, then Viridian and the ray gun.

"What has happened here?" He demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Richtofen smiled. "You're a dead man."

Richtofen raised his hand in front of Takeo's face pretending to hold a gun, while Viridian mimicked him and held a real gun.

Takeo sat up and clutched his chest. He was sweating, and his heart was racing. The shocked man looked around the room and felt his face, running a hand through his hair in the process. Everyone was asleep in their corners. Well, everyone but the doctor, but that wasn't anything new. Takeo swallowed his breath and scanned the room again. Nikolai was snoring with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

He hastily crawled over to him to see if he was really alive. His stomach was intact, and he was breathing still. Takeo relaxed a little before crawling back into the center of the room. It was only a dream.

Takeo heard someone stir in their sleep. He turned to his left and saw Viridian. She looked peaceful in her sleep, non-threatening, and has nothing to do with Richtofen. What an awful thing to dream about. He needed some fresh air. Takeo got up and walked to the telelporter when he heard a yell echo through the theater.

Takeo froze and his heart skipped a beat. What was that?

The yell didn't wake up the others. They didn't even budge.

"Richtofen..." Takeo whispered.

He left the room in search of the sadistic Nazi who might actually be in trouble.

* * *

Richtofen remembered every scrape of every pencil he used for his notes. Each moment flashed through his head as he went through the mess of paper work. All of his precious test subjects, all of the people he decieved to get to where he was at. Although being stuck with a bunch of different nationalities wasn't his cup of tea, it was still progress. Soon he would take control of the zombies, that little girl would be dealt with once and for all, and the others will perish for all he cared.

Unlike the others, being stuck here didn't make Richtofen soften up to the others. He didn't develop a special bond with them like they did. He didn't make plans to visit them once this zombie apocalypse was over. Richtofen smiled to himself. It won't ever be over once he's in control.

He frowned suddenly. Who would be left to rule? Majority of the population is most likely dead. All he'll have are the zombies, and he's already disected them. He began to go through the steps he took to get here, and then thought about what to do afterwards.

Richtofen sighed and continued organizing his paperwork in alphabetical order according to the heading of each subject.

He heard the floorboards creek above him and froze. It wasn't the usual shuffle of a zombie, so it must be one of the others. "Vat a pain."

Richtofen abandoned his mess and closed the steel door behind him. He went up the stairs and into the room above his chambers.

"Takeo," Richtofen said as soon as he spotted the person responsible for the creaking.

Takeo jumped a little and spun around. "Richtofen!"

"Surprise, surprise," Richtofen said impatiently. "Vat are you doing?"

Takeo cleared his throat. He had nothing to hide. "I heard a scream. I was concerned."

"So, you investigate? Hoping to find yet another person?" Richtofen pressed. He mentally cursed himself for not being careful.

All of these questions made Takeo feel uncomfortable. "You are fine, I see. I will be going now."

Takeo made his way to the flight of stairs to go into the alley and get some fresh air like he wanted. Richtofen frowned and went back down the other flight of stairs. He knew the zombies would be coming soon. Samantha was starting to become predictable.

Down the stairs waited Viridian. This made the doctor stop dead in his tracks. His green eyes were wide and he had a mixture of fury and confusion. What is it about her?

Her back was to him, but it was as if she knew he was there, or expecting him to come down this way. She rocked back and forth on her heels and platform of her feet with her hands behind her back. Richtofen moved slightly to the side to see what she was staring at. There was nothing there, but little did he know there was a play in her head.

What she saw was the reappearance of the zombies she had killed. They kept coming over and over again, and then she saw herself morphing out of a puddle of blood that lay in the center of the stage. The clone of herself would invite the one rocking back and forth to play games with her, and then vanish in black smoke, and it would happen again.

At one point she giggled. Richtofen looked at Viridian, and then again at the blank area. Slowly he walked towards her, taking each step with precaution. It felt like an eternity before he was behind, and even then she had not moved from her spot. Richtofen lifted a hand slowly to tap on her shoulder until she turned around.

Quickly he retreated his gloved hand and rested it on his hip.

Her green and blue eyes looked through Richtofen. It sent a shiver up his spine.

"Let's play," she said. She threw her ray gun past Richtofen's head, just grazing his right ear, and it thudded against a zombie's head. There was a short cry before it died. "Always keep a three hundred and sixty degree barrier," she warned him.

Viridian ran off into the theater, grabbing a M16, and shot a few rounds killing more zombies.

Richtofen couldn't believe he never realized his minions were here, but there was no time to be angry about it. He grabbed his MP40 and joined the fun.

* * *

**I like this chapter. There was a little image of schizophrenia I hope made sense. It's pretty hard for me to share these types of experiences into words. Til the next chapter then :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone :) Thank you all for your support on this story. I know I've lagged big time with the updates, and I'm sorry for making all of you wait. Here is the big finale on this story! I hope you enjoy it :) Next to update: Elysium.**

* * *

Nobody noticed the pattern going on in the cinema. The zombies would come in, the five zombie killers would bring the zombies lives to an end and survive more and more waves, they'd take turns scavenging for food, sleep, and the madness would cycle on. Perhaps time just stood still, and everyone was use to the pattern to notice. Or they were all just sick of it all and didn't care enough to notice.

It didn't matter if there was a girl in the group, there was a drunk, there was an arrogant mind, or if someone didn't speak as much as the others. It was as if someone or something was controlling them into puppetry. No one was ever injured during the insignificant amount of waves that were unleashed. They would come close to it, but that was all.

It could also be the stress. Stress was getting to them all. The stress made them all snap, and they were stuck in this purgatory of zombie madness. What would end it all? A nuke dropped that bombed the whole world? The creators of the bomb would be destroyed as well, so there wouldn't be any use in that. Unless they made a safe haven so the nuke wouldn't affect them.

So many thoughts went through the doctors mind as he pondered the outcome of his zombie invasion.

He tapped a pen on his clipboard as he stared at his test subjects. He waited for the results of his own testing. Richtofen truly thought himself as a genius for creating such magnificant technology; to trap someone inside a dream and then controlling it. He did wonder if the others realized his absense, or if they just carried on just as they were. They didn't think much of it when he had Viridian trapped inside this endless dream.

Richtofen looked back at his notes. He was surprised Takeo had the will to break out of his machine. Takeo almost ruined his plans, but Richtofen just gave him a heavier dose of his medications to make sure he didn't wake up and escape.

He sighed and looked deeper into his notes. Using a special medication out of vodka did make Nikolai an alcoholic, and the only issue with this is to make his observations complete, he had to keep giving him vodka in his sleep. With Dempsey it only made him very aggressive.

Viridian was a different case. His previous subject committed suicide, so he only used her because she was next on his list. How she was similar to himself was completely coincidental, and he wanted to continue studying her mind until he unlocked how to control the voices in her mind. Richtofen bit his bottom lip and looked up from his clipboard to the sleeping people hooked up to one giant machine.

He and several other workers were working on producing more of these ingenious contraptions. Richtofen felt accomplished at creating such a device. You hook up a few wires and needles to a test subject and they go into a deep sleep that you can control. Richtofen chose his test subjects and wanted to know how they would react in a zombie invasion, since he was building one himself. Then he wondered how he would react in an invasion. He always imagined he'd be cool and relaxed about everything.

It's been a week since he checked out of the dream state. He had a supervisor keep track of when to wake him up. His supervisor hadn't come in yet, which was odd. No matter, there are other means of communication. Richtofen checked the clock. He left a note saying to wake him up at 1:15, approximately in four hours.

Richtofen hooked himself up to the machine and went to sleep.

The doctor came out of his room and just as he suspected, nobody noticed his absence. They were repairing the boards in the theater. There was further destruction done to the stage. His minions were doing well, but of course this was all controlled. He desperately wanted to know how his plan would turn out in action, in the real world. He took off his visor and wiped his forehead. When he looked up, he noticed Takeo staring at him.

_Anozer dose, perhaps?_ he thought to himself. About two days pass while he's here dosed for three hours. So it'll be some time before he'll be awaken again. Richtofen made a mental note to himself to create a stronger dose of medication for Takeo.

Takeo became blurry to the doctor. He rubbed his eyes quickly and shook his head. Everything was blurry to him, and he didn't know why. He didn't take anything before he slept, and he ate too. What was going on? Everything began to swirl at once and it left Richtofen screaming bloody murder. Someone was interfering with his precious machine. Was it the supervisor? He'll kill him when he gets the chance. But, if he never did anything before, why now? None of it made sense. He went inside his flashbacks, and he was fighting in the war again. He was standing on bloody corpses at the concentration camps, then he was having dinner with Hitler. At the next blink he was brainwashing Dempsey, and then they were all back in that theater.

"So..." a gruff voice said. "This sick bastard use this machine to trap us?

A boot slammed hard on the super visor's head.

"He wanted to know how his plan of world domination would go! Please, stop hurting me!" the young super visor said.

"I am just more of an alcoholic, he he," another voice said.

"I found the notes Richtofen was keeping of us," another guy said. He shuddered, "I do not want to endure that hell again."

"I want to see," a girl said.

They all looked at the notes, not noticing that the supervisor ran off.

Everyone trapped in Richtofen's dream machine looked at his neat writing in pure loathing disgust. They thought about how they'd never be fixed of what the lunatic Nazi did to them. And what's worse is that they know there are real zombies being created right now.

When they were done looking over the doctor's notes, they looked back at him. Trapped in his own dream.

"If those doses he was giving us put us to sleep for a long while," the gruff voice said, "why don't we just give all of the doses to him? Let him dream forever."

It was agreed. Richtofen would forever be killing zombies for the rest of his life.

* * *

**This is the end of the story! Keep in mind, this wasn't the original ending I had in mind for this story. I don't remember the ending I had in mind when I wanted this to be a RichtofenxOC fanfic, so I just decided at the last minute to make it a story on why he's killing zombies, and it's all in his head. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as you say you do! And I hope the ending wasn't crap either . I'm not good at this kind of stuff.**


End file.
